


Moonlit, Starstruck

by jacksparrow589



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Married Sex, Newlywed Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, and getting real wordy, basically they're just stupidly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksparrow589/pseuds/jacksparrow589
Summary: As newlyweds, Anne and Gilbert gaze up at the night sky from their bed. For a little while, anyway, until they remember that they find each other far more fascinating.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 45
Kudos: 215
Collections: Shirbert smut





	Moonlit, Starstruck

**Author's Note:**

> The original third epilogue to In Which Feelings Start to Bloom, because I wanted to keep that rated T, but this demanded writing. You do not need to have read that for this to make sense.

Anne hadn't actually fallen asleep, but she had been dozing, lulled by the sound of Gilbert's heart where she had her ear pressed to his chest. Gilbert was dragging his hand soothingly through her hair.

Still, she couldn't help a slightly disgruntled groan when her husband whispered her name into her hair before pressing a kiss to the crown of her head.

"Was sleeping," she complained.

Gilbert merely sighed fondly. "I promise, I have a vested interest in keeping you where you are, but I do recall that at some point, you expressed an interest in gazing at the moonlit sky together in the aftermath of passion."

"That this should occur in the aftermath of passion was _your_ addition, love," Anne murmured as she only barely opened her eyes, but she couldn't hide a smile, especially not when Gilbert slid a hand under her chin to tip her head up so he could kiss her, drinking her in and making it last as though he might never again have the chance.

Their cheeks were flushed and they were breathing just a little heavily when the last lingering kiss left them close enough that Anne could feel Gilbert's lips brush hers as he spoke again. "Yes, well, I'm given to understand that you're a great fan of romance, and as I am now your husband and you are now my wife, I find myself in rather an indulgent mood with you, so if you have complaints, please allow me the chance to kiss them away?"

Now rather more awake, Anne grinned mischievously. She propped herself up on one arm, not missing the way Gilbert's eyes went straight to her hair as it fell in a curtain over her shoulder and down onto his. "And if my complaint is that you've offered merely to kiss them away?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Consider it a starting bid," Gilbert told her, sliding his hand up through her hair to the back of Anne's neck and pulling her to him. Anne lowered her lips not to Gilbert's own, but to his neck. For a moment, Gilbert allowed the gesture, but as he moved to hover over Anne, lacing his fingers with hers, he teased, "I believe _I_ was to be the one making reparations, dearest."

Anne shrugged impatiently. "Yes, well, I do so enjoy kissing you..."

Gilbert brought up a hand to caress her cheek. "Anne," he breathed. "Lovely, exquisite, brilliant Anne; normally, I wouldn't question it when you tell me what you want, but I can't help but wonder if you might prefer to let me kiss you as I promised I would."

Breathless and intrigued, Anne nodded. "Go on…"

Gilbert started a path of long, hot kisses where Anne's jaw met her neck trailing them down to her collarbone, then tracing a path from there to between her breasts, relishing Anne's sigh. From there, he licked and kissed and nipped his way up to the peak of one breast, bringing a hand to the other. Each movement was now teasing and caressing, hinting lovingly at sating their desire, but denying complete fulfillment for the moment. Anne's vocalizations were already desperate, but the moan that ripped itself from her throat as Gilbert, after brushing the back of his hand down her stomach and further, slipped a finger inside her, was raw with need. As Gilbert shifted so that he could continue his ministrations while claiming Anne's mouth with his, Anne brought her hand down to join his, grasping his length and matching his movements with hers. Gilbert made a noise in the back of his throat that made Anne shiver. She gasped as his tongue slid into her mouth, his message clear. Anne twined her tongue with his for a moment, then startled Gilbert back just a bit with a yelp as his thumb traced the raw, throbbing spot above her entrance.

"Anne?" he gasped, eyes searching her face. "Are you...? Is everything...?"

Anne took a breath and nodded. "Just a little sensitive from earlier. I'm fine... Well, less so now that we've stopped, though I suppose..." She levered herself up on her elbows and looked up into Gilbert's eyes.

"Tell me what you want?" he pleaded quietly.

Anne didn't say a word, but gave him a sweet, soft kiss before starting to rearrange them. Gilbert followed her lead only barely managing to keep docile. After an agonizingly eternal minute, when he was sat with his back against the headboard while Anne straddled his hips, just about to take him in, she leaned in so her nose was brushing his and whispered simply, "I want _you._ " With that, she lowered herself so he was fully inside her. Both of them groaned, fingers now tangled impossibly in each other's hair, but even then, they didn't lose themselves as completely as they wanted. For just a moment, they gazed into each other's eyes, the other's desire searing deep into them until—

Anne started to move. Slowly at first, but she quickened her pace in short order. Gilbert was kissing her hard, and she had to grin against his mouth as his hands went to her hips, only just barely not digging in. His efforts to leave her in control were not insignificant, and she knew it wasn't a lack of enjoyment but rather an abundance of it that had him fighting the impulse to do for her what she was doing for him.

"You are amazing," she gasped. "You _feel_ amazing. I wish I had the words... Being with you like this is... is pure ecstasy, Gilbert."

"Every time I think you couldn't possibly be more breathtaking, your prove me wrong effortlessly," he replied, his eyes devouring every inch of her that they could take in. "Your hair is like fire and your skin with its constellations and galaxies... Anne, the nights I've laid awake imagining this..."

They'd slowed down while talking. Anne leaned in to rest her forehead against Gilbert's. "How else _have_ you imagined this?" she wanted to know, her eyes both pleading him to tell her and daring him to show her.

 _Oh God._ Gilbert barely managed to pull himself from Anne, and he watched her swallow at the sensation. He shifted to the side, guiding Anne to lie on her back. He knelt over her, taking a few deep breaths before pulling her legs around him and slipping back into her warmth again. He braced himself on his forearms, his forehead resting against hers. "I've imagined holding you." He slid an arm underneath her shoulders. "I've imagined kissing you here—" he kissed her forehead and thrust once, causing Anne to whimper "—and here—" A kiss to her temple was accompanied by another slow stroke. "Here..." Next was the palm of her hand before he placed it over his heart, then the hollow of her throat, then, finally, her lips over and over again, each kiss timed with another thrust of the hips. "I've imagined this and more, Anne," he whispered. "But what I've imagined most is telling you and showing every way that I love you. Every way that I want you. Every way that I need you. Is that what you'd hoped?"

"Yes," Anne panted. "Absolutely, it is. Gilbert, I—" she broke off with a gasping cry. When she could speak again, she found that producing coherent speech was becoming rapidly more difficult. "I just want you to know," she quavered in his ear as he planted a line of kisses up her neck, "That I feel the same way... I'd thought... I'd imagined... I'd dreamed... But this... This is paradise. Rapture. Heaven. You—love—I can't—" both of them let out a cry as Gilbert found his release deep inside Anne. He dropped to Anne's side, rolling her to face him for a long, passionate kiss that didn't end so much as saw them draw only far enough apart that speaking still had their lips brushing each other's.

"Anne..." Gilbert pulled back just a little further. His eyes widened slightly in panic. "Anne, love, is everything alright?"

"Hm?" Gilbert lifted a hand to her face and wiped away tears. Anne sniffled. "Oh, yes, definitely; everything is fine—more than fine—I promise. It just—" She buried her head in Gilbert's shoulder as a sob wracked her. "Today has been so overwhelming, and making love just now was no exception. But all those things I said—about paradise and rapture and heaven—I meant every one."

"Trust me; I was not under the impression you were at all capable of telling any sort of lie at that moment," Gilbert reassured her. "I'm just glad these are happy tears."

"Oh, _indescribably_ happy." Anne pressed a kiss into the crook of Gilbert's neck. "My only worry is that this might set an expectation," she joked.

Gilbert tightened his arms around her for a moment. "With you, Anne, I try to have as few expectations as possible. Limiting you in any way is pure folly."

Anne let out a short laugh. They were quiet for a few minutes, and then Anne spoke again."I'm lucky to have you, you know?" she mumbled, punctuating her words with a yawn.

"Not as lucky as I am to have you," Gilbert told her sweetly.

"I am not having this argument right now," Anne informed him flatly, causing him to laugh. "I am just going to accept that you got the better bargain in this relationship and fall asleep blissfully happy."

"As you should." Gilbert pressed one more kiss to her forehead. "Good night, Anne. Never forget how very, very much I love you."

Anne nuzzled into his chest. "I love you, too, Gilbert. More than I'll ever be able to tell you. But I'm going to keep trying."

"I look forward to it." Gilbert shifted back just enough for Anne to breathe before closing his eyes and slowly drifting off with her, his last conscious thought being that this simple exchange, at least, was something they might not mind coming to expect.

**Author's Note:**

> On the one hand, I had a lot of fun writing this. On the other, do these get repetitive for you guys? I tried to shake it up a bit with the dialogue, but thought the amount of coherent dialogue might be a tad unrealistic. Or maybe that's just me.


End file.
